Unexpected Roommates
by FanWriter83
Summary: Sharing an apartment with your idol is the best thing that can happen to you, right? When putting an ad for another roommate, Yuuri and his friend, Phichit, did not expect Russian's best figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov, would react. It's like a dream come true…until the silver haired skater leaves his dirty socks everywhere and drags both boys into a social whirlpool.
1. Looking For a Roommate

**1\. Looking For A Roomate**

"Yuuri Katsuki speaking," the young, Japanese skater said, pressing his phone to his ear. The only answer he receives is some scary laughter then the person hangs up. Yuuri looked slightly frightened at the phone in his hand.

Phichit, who had fallen asleep beside Yuuri on the couch during the movie they were watching, sits up and rubs his eyes. "Was it the same person again?" All Yuuri could do was nod. "Great! It seems like this person has no life, because this is the fourth time this week, three times last week and-oh well, he will eventually stop, right?"

"This person could be a psycho, Phichit!" Yuuri exclaimed as he looked at his friend, fear written all over his face. "Psychos don't know how to stop." Yuuri slumped his head into his hands. "This is your fault, Phichit."

Phichit could have been an owl, because his head turned that fast. "How is this my fault?" Yuuri looks at him, stupefied.

"You're the one who suggested to put an ad in the supermarket to find a third roommate."

"Yeah, we need someone to share the rent with, Yuuri. We barely can afford this place with the two of us."

"Yeah, but adding my number?!"Yuuri slumps his head back on the headrest of the couch. "We don't even have a third bedroom. I knew this was a stupid idea. Would it be a crime to rent a non-existent room?"

"Relax, your room is big enough to stall a second bed" Phichit said then grabbed the bowl of chips and rewinds the movie back to where he had fallen asleep. "Just forget the idiot, alright? It's probably some stupid kid who's bored."

Yuuri looks at Phichit, doubtfully. "Trust me, no kid can laugh like that. I'm telling you, he's a psycho. A psycho with my number."

"You can always change your number." Yuuri threw a glare at his friend then stood up from the couch and headed towards the bedrooms. "Wait, you're not gonna finish this movie with me?"

"I already finished it watching while you were asleep," Yuuri retorted back then disappeared into his room. Phichit merely shrugged then turned his attention back to the movie and the chips.

Yuuri, lying on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling, wondered who's idea it was to study in Detroit. Oh yeah, his. Well, someone should have told him it was a stupid idea to begin with. But would he have listened? Of course not. He literally begged his parents to let him move to Detroit with Phichit and Celestino, joining a skating facility to train hard and become a professional figure skater one day. But maybe, in the end, it's a stupid dream after all. If it's not this unknown stalker trying to scare the crap out of him, his anxiety would definitely wreck everything.

The young skater sighs and turns his head to look at the posters of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, plastered on the walls of his room. "I'm nothing like you, Vitya," Yuuri said and looked sadly at the silver haired skater's face. "Who am I kidding to think I would ever be good enough to stand next to you on the podium?"

Yuuri looks at the screen of his phone, checking the time then lies it on the nightstand beside his bed. After that he starts preparing to go to sleep.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov plops down onto the nearest bench. Yakov had really been pushing his limits during the practice. It didn't do any good with his stamina. It never did. Even though he was an excellent skater, silver medalist and gold medalist several times, he never had a great stamina. Yakov thought the training facility in Detroit could change that, for him and for Yuri Plisetski.

Viktor takes a gulp from his water bottle as he watches Yuri taking some jumps and rotations. He had to admit he had great figure skating skills, yet had to work on a lot too. On top of that, he definitely needed to learn how to behave towards other skaters. All they got from him was a nasty look or some Russian insults.

Viktor, on the other hand, was a lot different. He always walked around with a smile, not showing the world the loneliness in his heart. Even though he had millions of fans, and even though he was always nothing but friendly and open towards them when they asked for a picture or his autograph, he never felt truly connected with them. It slowly started to feel part of the job. It felt like he was missing something, but just couldn't put his finger on what that something was.

"Hey Viktor!" Yuri yelled, pulling the skater from his thoughts. Viktor looked up. "Can you throw me my water?!"

Viktor snatches Yuri's water bottle from his sports bag and noticed a small piece of paper dropping onto the floor. He threw the bottle at Yuri, who catches it perfectly, then bends down to pick up the paper.

 ** _Searching for a roommate._**

 ** _We, (two students) search for a third roommate to share rent with. It's a quiet area with plenty of street parking, so if you have a car (which would be a plus, if you know what I mean), you can typically find parking right in front. If not, (that's fine too), we have local shops nearby and public transportation as well. The room is furnished with a bed, dresser and TV. Cable TV and WIFI included in the rent. You will have access to the common areas of the apartment like, living room, kitchen and bathroom. Ideally, we are looking for a male student between the ages 17 and 23, who can stay for more than five months, a non-smoker, and not too noisy. Small pets are fine. If this sounds like it might suit you, or if you have other questions, contact…_**

 ** _Yuuri Katsuki  
Phone number: +81 - 55011707_**

"I didn't know you were looking for a room to rent. Also, what does Yakov think?" Viktor said as he folded the piece of paper and looked at the younger figure skater.

Yuri starts to scowl; "I'm not planned on renting anything, and even if I was, it's not Yakov's business!" Viktor showed the small paper, then suddenly getting it, Yuri rolled his eyes. "Oh that! It's just something I found in the supermarket, weeks ago."

"Yuri, why did you take it down if you're not planned to take it?"

"Because I thought it would be fun to teach those idiots a lesson! And you know what, so far it was fun!" A grin curled up on the blond skater's face when thinking about it again.

Viktor frowns quizzically. "And what lesson would that be, Yuri."

"To not leave your phone number in a public place, duh. There are creeps around here who use that kind of stuff for illegal things. Or call you up at random nights and scare the crap out of you, like I did for the past three weeks." Yuri's grin grew, took another sip of his water then closed it and threw it back at Viktor. "I'm doing a few more jumps. How about you?"

Viktor's eyes widens in disbelieve. "You actually scared these two boys?"

Yuri shrugs nonchalantly. "Could be girls though. I mean, they are looking for a male roommate and both names sound girly. Besides, when I called them and laughed like a psychopath to scare the crap out of them, they both shrieked like little girls." Viktor folds his arms and glares at the blond boy. "What?"

"You're going to call them back and apologize for your childish behavour!"

"Who are you, my mother?!" Yuri roared angrily then turned on his blades and skated to the other side of the rink, away from Viktor. "You don't tell me what to do, Viktor! It's their own fault anyway, for leaving their phone number! Just put it back in my sports bag and get your butt over here to show me some moves!"

Viktor stands up from the bench and grabs his own sports bag, then swings it over his shoulder and walks away without a word.

"Where are you going, Viktor?!"

"To Yakov! Tell him what you did to those poor boys!" And with that, Viktor walks on, ignoring Yuri's rant on how faint hearted he is.

Later that evening, and after practically begging Yuri to call back to apologize, Viktor decided to do it himself. Telling Yakov hadn't worked either. He said they either had to fight it out with each other, or Viktor had to get a bit more back-bone and just forget about it. But he couldn't forget it. He couldn't stop thinking on how scared they must have been, because if someone knows how scary Yuri's laugh can be, it's him.

Viktor looks at the piece of paper and starts dialling the number at the bottom. Then he waits for the phone to be answered.

"Look, I know it's you, so stop calling us before we call the police!" a young voice bellowed soon he answered the phone. Viktor was momentarily stunned then it hit him.

 _"That little idiot called them with my phone?!"_ Before the angry boy had the chance to hang up on him, Viktor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but you mistaken me with someone else. You see, I just found out a friend of mine took your add from the supermarket because he thought it was funny to scare you. Is this Yuuri Katsuki?"

"No! This is Phichit!" the boy replied curtly, not hiding the suspicion in his voice.

"Okay, Phichit," Viktor said with an polite smile. Not that Phichit could see it, but still. "My name is Viktor N-" _"Wait. Maybe it's best to not tell my full name. Maybe I should just apologize for my friend's behaviour and hang up._ "Look, I'm very sorry about what my friend did to you and your friend. He's just an idiot with the mind capacity of a jelly fish."

Phichit chuckles. "Look, it's fine. Just do me a favor and destroy that add. My other roommate thinks it's maybe best to not look for a third roommate. Your friend kinda reminded him that we, for all we know, allow a lunatic to move in with us. And I suppose you wouldn't be interested so..."

"Well, you're add says you're looking for a not too noi…

"Oh no, that's my bus! Sorry, I have to run if I want to catch up with it!" Phichit exclaimed in shock then started to run. "Look, if you're interested, you can come over tomorrow after 5pm." Viktor stared surprised at the phone in his hand as Phichit told him the address. Then he took a few deeps breaths and adds; "If you're not interested, that's fine too. I really gotta go now! Bye!"

Viktor's mouth slowly opened, agape staring at the phone in his hand, wondering what just had happened to him. All he wanted was to apologize for Yuri's behavour, not rent a room.

Viktor sighs in frustration then flops back onto his bed.

* * *

 **What do you think. Please fav/follow or review if you like me to continue this story LOL**


	2. The New Roommate

**First, thank you so much for favoring/following/reviewing this story. It means a lot. As reply to one of the reviews send by Martyn; "Yuuri's increase of weight will show as the story progresses."**

* * *

Phichit yawned openly as he entered the living room and found Yuuri, thoroughly searching through the couch, throwing the cushions aside. His eyes shot up when he saw his roommate.

"Phichit! I can't find my phone!"

"Oh, yeah, it's still in my schoolbag, sorry…" Phichit said as he picked up a cushion then threw it back on the couch before he sat down. "And before you ask how it got there, you took my phone instead of yours. Usually those things happen when you're worried about something. Are you?"

"No!" Yuuri replied a little too fast and noticed Phichit's suspicious look. Yuuri sighed in defeat then sank down, desperately looking, beside his friend on the couch. "Celestino wants me to find a song to skate on by the end of the week. How am I supposed to do that?!"

"You could always ask Ketty to help you," Phichit suggested, then looked as if he remembered something. "If you are planned to go over to her today, be sure you're back before 5pm. Someone is coming over to check the apartment."

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. "Phichit! Are you serious?! Didn't we agree it was best to not get a third roommate, after all those creepy phone calls?!"

"Yeah, but that was before this other guy called. He seemed very nice and sincere and he even apologized for his friend's prank calls," Phichit explained.

"And you don't suspect him being the creepy caller?!" Yuuri looked at his friend, baffled.

"Nah, I doubt it was him. This one had a Russian accent."

"The creep had a Russian accent too, Phichit." Yuuri sighed deep then stood up again. "You know what, never mind. I'll be back before 4pm and then we pretend we are not home until he leaves."

Phichit chuckled after hearing his friend's crazy idea. "We can't do that, Yuuri, and you know it."

"Yes, we can! Besides, we only have two rooms and I'm not going to share mine with a possible killer." And with that, Yuuri stomped off to get his phone and call his friend, Ketty.

* * *

"I hate this place! I hate Yakov and I hate that brat he decided to coach!" Yuri yelled, stomping inside his and Viktor's shared bedroom, not noticing Viktor was packing his stuff into suitcases. Makkachin, lying on Viktor's bed sleeping, didn't move at all. "As if coaching me, you and Mila isn't already enough!" Yuri flopped onto his bed, angrily. Potya, his cat, didn't look too happy with the violent wake up. She hissed at him then relocated.

Viktor, throwing all his clothes nonchalantly into the suitcase, smiled gleeful. "I've got some good news for you, Yuri. Starting tonight, you will have this room all for yourself."

Yuri sits up with a sudden jolt, panic written all over his face. "Whaat?! Why?! Where are you going?!" Viktor shut his suitcase then turned and sat down on it, hoping it would help him close it properly. Then he looked at his rink mate.

"You remember those guys you pranked into making them think you are some creep (which you are, in a way), but anyway…they offered me to take a look at their available room."

Yuri shot a glare at the silver haired skater then scowls; "They could be closet pervs!"

"I'm 22, Yuri. I'm pretty sure I can defend myself if that would be needed," Viktor snorted. Yuri looked at Viktor, doubtfully. Viktor ignored it though. "Anyway, I'll better start packing some boxes then head to Yakov to tell him the good news."

Yuri's mouth dropped agape then exclaimed; "You already have the room?!"

"No, not yet. But I doubt I will hate it, so I already packed my suitcases, as you can see. Great, huh?" Viktor beamed like he sun, then without waiting for a reply, the silver haired skater leaped off his suitcase and dropped to the floor to start collecting his junk from under his bed as he said; "Besides, I'm only taking the place to see if I can be responsible. And I also want to be rid of your smelly socks."

"Those smelly socks are yours, old man!" Yuri retorted angrily. "Also, speaking of old people, shouldn't you retire and become my coach, LIKE YOU PROMISED ME, REMEMBER?!"

"Yeah, I know I keep forgetting things, but I doubt I will forget the moment you finally made your senior debut. You will keep bragging about it all day and every day," Viktor smiled as he rose back to his feet, arms filled with random junk, which he dumped, nonchalantly, into an empty carbon box. Among the junk was a opened bag of crackers. Viktor took it out then sniffed and shrugged; "Oh well, the date and the smell is still right, so…"

Yuri looked at his rink mate with utter disgust when he started chewing on them without any hesitant, then offered some to Makkachin who liked them as well. Then he offered the bag to Yuri who backed away and yelled; "Are you insane?! How long has it been lying there?!"

"I don't know. A week?" Viktor replied, chewing on the crackers. "They still taste fine to me."

"Okay, you know what? Maybe I should be happy with the news of you moving in somewhere else. Now I don't have to deal with your mouldy leftovers anymore. No more snoring. And most importantly, I don't have to see your ugly face during practice!"

Viktor merely smiles; "Oh Yuri. Little, little Yuri. If only that would be true. Yakov will still be my coach, even when I live somewhere else."

"Yeah, you know what? I think Yakov will see your idea like a stab to his back. You know how sensitive he is and keeps reminding us how many grey hairs he got since he started training us, and the least thing we could do in return is have some respect for him and stay with him until he retires and take care of him when he's too old and starts peeing himself."

Viktor smirks; "Sounds like a great future for you, Yuri. Unless you make your senior debut and won a few silver and gold medals by then. In that case, you would be save, just like me."

"ONE DAY, I AM SO GONNA WIPE YOU AND YOUR UGLY SMUG OFF THE ICE!" Yuri growled then mumbled under his breath; "And I will also show Mr. Cold-Face…"

"Wait, who?" Viktor interrupted the blond skater.

"Mr. Cold-Face aka Yakov's new apprentice!" Yuri grinded his teeth. "During training today he looked at me as if he could kill me."

Viktor closed the first carbon box. "Oh, you mean Otabek? He seems quite a nice guy."

"What is wrong with you?! Not only you want to shack with two possible killers without doing a background check on them first, but you also think a boy with a stoned glare on his face is nice?!"

Viktor nods with a beaming smile. "And guess what? It looks like he's going to your new roommate. Good thing I'm leaving, right? Otherwise it would have been a little cramped up in here."

"What are you talking about? How would you even know he's…" Yuri stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw Viktor's eyes pin pointed on something behind him. He dragged in a deep sigh and asked; "You know because he's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yup," Viktor replied with a grin then took Makkachin in his arms and skipped out the door as he said; "If you'll excuse me, Makkachin and I are going to find Yakov and tell him about my plans."

* * *

It was 11pm when Yuuri finally returned home with still no song for his routine. He promised Ketty to come over the next day and try again. When he stumbled inside the apartment, tiredly, he found Phichit on the couch waiting for him. Then he remembered he had forgotten something.

"Phichit, I am so sorry for not showing up this afternoon. It was not too much trouble to get rid of him, was it?"

Phichit beamed like the sun. "Yuuri, you're going to like this so much! Guess who our new housemate and your new roommate."

"What?!" Yuuri exclaimed, his eyes widening in fear. "I told you to come up with an excuse to get rid of him or at least pretend you weren't home, like we discussed."

"That would have been rude, Yuuri. Now, take a guess."

"I don't want to take a guess, Phichit. I want to sleep right now and forget what you just did. Tomorrow morning we will come up with an solution and tell him the room isn't available anymore."

Yuuri started to walk for his bedroom but was stopped by Phichit who said, sheepishly looking; "Actually…he moved in instantly. He's in your room right now, unpacking. Yuuri's eyes widened even more then scrambled down the hallway and charged inside, ready to tell his new roommate to stop unpacking and leave. He was rooted to the floor instead when he saw it Viktor Nikiforov, coming from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Ah, you must be Yuuri," Viktor cried cheerful then reached his arm out towards the half-frozen fan in front of him. "Starting today I'm becoming your new roommate. Awesome, right?"

All Yuuri could do was faint to the floor in shock.

* * *

 **What do you think. Please fav/follow or review if you like me to continue this story LOL**


End file.
